The Shadowhunters from Beacon Hills
by Latina shewolf
Summary: Shadowhunters Genim Herondale and Aurora Blackthorn have been forced to leave the only world they grew up in to live as mundanes. Leaving their family the Lightwoods, they find themselves in this ordinary place called Beacon Hills seeing that Genim birth father John Stilinski lived there. Now the supernatural world is calling for help, can they really risk their cover for wolves?


This idea has been running around for a while in mind. This takes place after season one a little before season two. From Mortal Instruments it occurs between the second and third book. This is a bit AU though. Scott and Stiles are not friends in this fic, I thought I make some changes here. I will continue this after April although I would be happy to hear some thoughts. This is going to be Sterek although my question is would anyone prefer Issac/OC or Jackson/OC. I plan to keep Jackson in America and the only thing I would say is that if more people ask for Jackson/OC then I will pair Issac with Danny then. Otherwise Danny would date Ethan then. Enjoy!

* * *

Numb. Pain. Terror.

That was all the emotions that were felt on the August summer night. It was a cool night; it was a perfect night for couples to be out. Many families were outside trying to catch the cool breeze while others were enjoying the pleasant weather at the comfort of their home.

It was a night that no one will ever forget.

John Stilikski was out that night with his wife taking a couple's night out from the insistence of his wife's friends the Blackthorns. Claudia was insistent that her friends' are more than capable of taking care of not only their newborn son Genim Johnathan Stilinski-Herondale but their own daughter Aurora Callista Blackthorn-Carstairs.

Calliope aka Calli reassured Claudia many times that nothing was going to happen if the two newlyweds took a couple's night out. Deputy John Stilinski knew that despite his fear of leaving his only son for a couple of hours, he reassured himself that his son would be safe with the couple.

After all, he knew the family secret.

Three years ago, John Stilinski first moved to Beacon Hills to start his first day as Deputy. Exactly one week later, he met her.

Well he met her because of a hell hound, a demon to be more precise. It was a huge dog, far larger than it should be with red glowing eyes, course black wire like fur and most of all, murderous aura that looked ready to kill along with a tail end that looked like a spiked nail. He tried to shoot it, but the shots didn't do anything to the demon like dog. The only reason he lived was because a woman tackled him away from the demon like dog then pulled out this glass looking dagger crying out "Cassiel!" The dagger burned ever so brightly and the woman tackled the demon dog stabbing it. The demon dog exploded forcing the woman to fall back hitting her head.

Well, when that woman woke up, it turned out that she had amnesia. She only remembered her name being Claudia. John ended up insisting that the woman stay with him until she could remember. He couldn't deny that the mysterious Claudia was beautiful but yet so deadly looking. Her dark brown hair and almost golden eyes were what attracted him so much to her. She was so confusing to him. One minute she was nothing but a gentle woman but the next minute a vicious hunter. (He realized this when his home was almost robbed only to see her take down two fully grown men with no problems. ) She without even trying reduced him to a stuttering teenager.

It wasn't until a month later that John Stilinski knew the truth about the mysterious Claudia.

A couple came to his home and introduce themselves as Alexander Blackthorn and his wife Calliope Blackthorn nee Carstairs. Well it was more that they broke into his home.

Claudia took one look at them and remembered everything. She insisted that she owed John a debt and that he should know. John was told everything.

"Everything that you've heard, about monsters about nightmares, legends whispered around campfires, all those stories are true." Alexander told him.

"There is a world hidden within your own." Calliope told John. "Nephilim/Shadowhunters are the ones chosen to keep this world in balance. Half angel, half human."

"Shadowhunters" he whispered in aww.

_Shadowhunters, also known as Nephilim, are a secretive race of beings who are humans born with angelic blood. They are the appointed warriors on Earth of the Angel Raziel. They are appointed specifically to control and preside over the Shadow World, as well as over the demons and Downworlders (warlocks, faeries, werewolves and vampires) who inhabit it. They have fought the demonic forces valiantly for well over the span of a thousand years, creating their own culture and civilization within human society. Their mandate is to keep the peace in the Shadow World and keep it hidden from the mundane (human) world while protecting the inhabitants of both worlds._

"_The legend of the origin of Shadowhunters is that they were created more than a thousand years ago, when humans were being overrun by demon invasions from the other worlds. A warlock summoned the Angel Raziel, who mixed some of his own blood with the blood of men in a cup, and gave it to those men to drink. Those who drank the Angel's blood became Shadowhunters, as did their children and their children's children."_

_There was a tragedy, called the Uprising, occurred in 1991. A group called the Circle were led by Valentine Morgenstern considered the Clave and Covenant outdated and in need of reform. They advocated and upheld their belief that they must increase their numbers by turning more mundanes with the Mortal Cup, and that they must once again be united and up in arms primarily against Downworlders._

_During the signing, they planned to slaughter the attending unarmed Downworlders, as well as the Shadowhunters who would resist and defend the Downworlders. _

However, Claudia, Alexander and Calliope refused to continue on with Valentine's plan. They felt trapped, so they only did the only thing they could they run.

Then they met John and decided that they don't have to run forever. In the end they decided to settle down and start over with a fresh start, with the occasional demon hunting work.

Now several years later here they were literally raising their kids side by side.

John and Claudia were enjoying their meal when there was a buzz at the diner about a fire occurring. It wasn't until Talia Hale called. There was a blazing fire that happened at the Blackthorn residents. Then the panic set in.

By the time Deputy Stilinski and Claudia arrived to the Blackthorn home, only smoke was left rising from the home of their only friends.

John Stilinski barely got out of the car when he saw a little boy run inside the house. He recognized him as Derek Hale, the seven year old boy of Talia Hale that adored his son Genim and would always be the one wanting to visit him.

Everyone was in hysterics and fear, it wasn't until John Stilinski went inside the slightly burned home of his friends that he understood what happened.

There was blood everywhere, scorch marks and furniture destroyed everywhere. In the living room he found his friends bodies covered in a pool of their own blood was when he found Derek in the nursery.

The Sheriff and paramedics came and forced both Derek Hale and John Stilinski out of the home. It was when the most disturbing news of all was brought up. The officers looked everywhere but they couldn't find any sign of the newborns.

There was only a note written on the kitchen wall in his friends' blood:

I CAME BACK FOR MY PROPERTY. THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THOSE THAT STAND IN MY WAY

Days turn into weeks and weeks turn to months. By then it became years and there was still no word of the children. Deputy Stilinski even talked to the werewolves to see if they can get any leads on his son and goddaughter. The Hale family did their best to help but ran into very little luck. Claudia would alternate spending time with Melissa McCall and babysitting her son Scott and helping out with the Hale family.

Seven years later Claudia started to get sick. Soon, John Stilinski was grasping on straws holding onto the only family he had left. Soon Claudia faded and ended up passing away leaving John Stilinki holding onto the only family he had in the supernatural world. The Hale pack.

Then another fire happened, except there were only three survivors of the Hale family. Laura and Derek Hale weren't home at the time of the fire and Peter Hale miraculously survived the blazing flames leaving him comatose. John had a feeling it was the Hunters he was warned about, but he couldn't prove anything. He had no choice but to say goodbye to the surviving Hale members.

John Stilinski was soon left with no one. Time passed and he became Sheriff vowing that not again he would he allow anything destroy any more lives whether it is human or supernatural. No one would cause anymore terror in Beacon Hills.

**One Day After Lydia was checked in the Hospital**

It was another day at the hospital for Melissa McCall. Patients going in and out, nurses were making their rounds oh and her son visiting her for his mandatory check-up.

There were some other boys in Scott McCall's class that came for the mandatory check-up as well. Jackson Whittmore, Issac Lahey, Danny etc.

Sheriff John Stilinski also arrived and was quietly talking to Derek Hale. Apparently the two were talking about catching up and the Sheriff invited Derek to stay at his place until he could get back to his feet when two teenagers entered the waiting room.

Melissa McCall was quietly talking to Erica and her parents about a new appointment when she saw everyone's attention stray to two new arrivals.

Now Melissa has seen many teenagers at Beacon Hills, but those two arrivals raised some major red flags in her mind.

The female teenager was rather fair skinned with a lovely shade of golden brown hair that was wavy reaching to her neck. The young teen was wearing a black tank top along with a tight fitted black leather jacket, black fingerless leather gloves and skin tight black leather pants with black knee length combat boots. She had no makeup on, but there was no denying that the teenage girl was a heartbreaker. She could easily have all the males eating at the palm of her hands. She already caught the attention of the lacrosse team and she knew it. She gave them a coy smile and turned her attention to her partner.

Her partner was male, around her age as well. He had a black t shirt on with a tight fit leather jacket, black fingerless leather gloves and skin tight black leather pants along with black combat boots. He had whisky colour eyes that looked closely to gold and it looked painfully familiar to the late Claudia Stilinski. He had dark brown hair that was rushed back with the front slightly spiked forward. **(A.N. People I don't know how to describe Stiles hair cut in season three. But it looks like his hairstyle in season 3)** there was no denying that he would also attract lots of attention.

He was silently chatting with his female companion looking around as if he was looking for someone.

Just as Melissa was about to say something to the teens, eight armed with guns started shooting at the ceiling ordering everyone to get on the ground. The one's that didn't escape were herded into the cafeteria that was eerily empty. Everyone was separated from each other not being able to talk to one another but most of all; the teenagers in leather were separated from the others. Apparently they were looking for Jackson Whittmore and they announced that if Jackson didn't do as they say, Lydia Martin would pay.

However they were told that Lydia Martin was in the hospital and is the kind of teen that would be able to have boys eating at the palm of her hand. The gunman mistake the mysterious teen in leather for Lydia and unfortunately her male companion was chained to the wall.

Two members forced the Sheriff to call the station asking for them to prepare for a ransom. One man took Scott McCall as hostage while the other threatens the Sherriff with a gun to his head. Those two were pulled aside. The other six were left to guard the hostages in the cafeteria room. One of the gunmen tied the teen girl in leather to a wooden chair with a gun pointed at her head while the other gunman spread out. One of the gunman said that while he does enjoy a pretty girl, he wouldn't mind for a pretty boy. He turned his attention to the teen boy in leather.

To everyone's surprise the teen boy returned with a coy smirk opening his legs as if giving a silent invitation. The gunman placed his right-hand on his left thigh and the next moments happened so fast it turned to a blur.

The teen boy clamped both of his thighs together and with his free left arm he grips the gunman's bicep twisting his arm and with his chained arm he yanks at the gunman's belt and yanking it sending him flying.

At that moment the teen girl in leather took the distracted moment to make her move. Seeing that the man was really close she kicked him sharply in the knee. He flailed and fell as she threw her head forward to knock into his, and he tumbled backwards. She stood with her arms stretched uncomfortably behind her tied to the chair and carried it as she rushed one of the men charging with a knife, kicking him in the chest and sending him flying backwards.

The other male swung a wide punch that she ducked under, spinning and striking his midsection with the chair attached to her. She rolled sideways on her upper back so the chair was horizontal and did not impede her momentum to the first male who was getting to his feet, turning her back to him to use the chair as a shield against his attack. She then sat down and landed on his feet, whipping her head back to slam into his nose when he crouched down in pain.

She crouched low and spun on her heels in order to use the legs of the chair to knock the man's feet out from under him, and then she returned to the other man who had tried to attack her.

Meanwhile the teen boy leaped onto one of the cafeteria tables as one of the gunman tried to shoot him only to be surprised as he twists his body and had the man chocking as the teen boy had him trapped with his thighs pressing dangerously on his neck. One other gunman pointed a gun at the boy but the teen leapt to the other side of the table leaving the gunman who the teen male chocked earlier stuck in between. The male smiled predatorily when he made a jump kicking the man on the table forcing the gunman to slide across it and crashing into his associate.

At the same time the teen girl had the men beaten to the ground when she flipped away from the male's form and flipped high in the air to land on her back on the other, the chair's construction failing under the assault.

She stood quickly with one of the wooden legs in hand but the other gunman who had John Stiliski hostage had run at her and wrapped his arms around her torso pinning her arms to her chest as she struggled.

She managed to grasp his hand and twist his thumb backwards, his whole arm stiffening and following the motion as he emitted a yell. She swung the piece of wood at his side and then his chest when she had turned to face him, dropping the weapon and leaping into the air so to kick both feet to the center of his chest, land on her back and roll onto her shoulders with the momentum.

Her arms rose above her head and she rocked her body forward to propel herself to her feet, dashing at him while he was still stunned and wrapping her thighs around his neck. She threw the entire weight of her body down and tossed him heavily onto the floor, landing on her feet.

At the same time the last gunman came to the room only to hear a shout "where's the boy in leather?!"

The male teen had leapt from the table and had a belt in his hand that he had taken from one of the gunman earlier and leapt onto the man's back wrapping his thighs around the gunman's neck. He had a belt wrapped around the man's gun and with the belt momentum he threw the gun in the air while the man lost conscious and the teen used the man as a springboard leaping onto the table catching the gun midair and pointing it to the man who he knocked over with another man earlier.

"On the floor!" he ordered and just as the man practically threw himself onto the ground, other officers stormed in.

Soon everyone was checking on one another, Melissa McCall was holding onto her son still shaken by the event; however the teens in leather separated themselves from the crowd.

The Sheriff noticed at once and fortunately for him, Derek Hale spotted the teens waiting outside. The male was holding a photo on his hand as he gazed outside while the female appeared to be polishing what seemed to be a snake gold bracelet.

The two noticed them at once and the female nudged her partner to talk.

"Before you say anything, I need to say something first." The male teen rushed talking handing the Sheriff a photo. "The man that raised me, I thought that he died a while back when it turns out that he is after us. My foster family did some research and found out that my mom and her parents were in trouble with.." he glanced at Derek Hale, turned to his female companion only to receive a nod to Derek and an eyebrow raise at Scott McCall at the sidelines.

"Some family business" the male continued, "my foster family want to talk to you about some finer details but overall they found out that out parents married here. Her parents are dead and my birth father in the photo is the only one alive still." The male finished passing the photo to the Sheriff only for him to pass it to Derek while he pulled the boy in leather into a hug muttering "you came back".

Derek looked at the photo and did a double take to the photo and two teenagers before him. The Sheriff noticed that he had gone pale and still. His eyes were wide and mouth open just slightly. He dropped the photo that John Stilinski handed him, the female caught the photo before it landing.

Genim Johnathan "Stiles" Stilinski-Herondale and Aurora Callista Blackthorn-Carstairs are back home.


End file.
